Lily loves James loves Lily? OR NOT!
by queenoftheworld1
Summary: Lily loves James? James loves Lily? YEAH RIGHT! A Lily/James l/h fic! READ ON!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, here's the usual Lily/James, love/hate story. As you probably have realized, it's NOT FINISHED YET! I will finish it only if I get enough reviews! SERIOUSLY!  
  
Disclaimer: As you know, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for Darcy, she's mine.   
  
  
  
  
Loving To Hate  
  
Lily Evans ran through the wall that separated the platforms nine and ten. As she came out on the other side she suddenly bumped into someone. As he turned around, she saw it was the "legendary" James Potter.   
  
"Watch it Evans," he exclaimed as she fell into him.   
  
"You think I WANTED to land in your arms?" Lily shot back. Lily and James didn't exactly get along. James was the most popular boy in school, even though it was only his and Lily's fifth year. And, on top of that, Lily was the most popular girl in school. But the difference between them was James went out with a new girl every week. They were always hanging around him. Lily had only gone out with a few guys in her four years at Hogwarts. Every guy in the school would die for Lily, except for James. And every girl in the school would die to go out with James, except for Lily. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the school that Lily and James had attended for four years since they were both eleven. Lily, being muggle born, was shocked when she received her letter. However James, being a pureblood (with magical parents), had no surprise whatsoever.   
  
"Hey chill you two, we're not even on the train yet," Sirius Black, James's best friend, said as he approached the two. Sirius was the second most popular boy in the school, and definitely the funniest. He was always joking around, and using his charm.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed as she gave him a hug. Even though Lily despised James, his best friend was one of Lily's best friends.  
  
"Lil-ay, dah-ling! How have you been?" Sirius exasperated.   
  
"Am I missing out on anything?" Remus Lupin questioned.   
  
"Remus!" Lily said as she gave him a hug too.   
  
"What about a hug for Peter?" Peter Pettigrew said as he walked up to Lily.   
  
"In your dreams Pettigrew," Lily shot back. Peter was the boy she despised the most, after James of course. Actually, the only reason he hung around with all of them was that James liked him for some odd reason.   
  
"Lily, oh my gosh!" a familiar voice cried out.   
  
"Darcy?" Lily exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in forever!" They gave each other a big bear hug. Darcy was Lily's best friend. They could tell each other everything.  
  
"The train's about to leave, we best load into our special compartment," Remus announced. Ever since their first year they had all sat in the same compartment. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all in the same special group. The four most popular boys in the school were in a group called the Marauders that played pranks on everybody, except for their secret girl members, Lily and Darcy. Well, actually, James and Lily always got in prank wars in the beginning of the school year, not only seeing who could play the most pranks and get the most detentions, but playing pranks on each other too. As they loaded into the compartment they each shared seats of three, with Remus, Darcy, and Peter sitting in one seat, and Sirius and Lily sitting in the other.   
  
"James, come sit by me," Lily prodded very sweetly.  
  
"Are you trying to be nice to me or something, Evans?" James asked suspiciously as he set down. Suddenly, something exploded, and James stood up, only to see that his pants had a big purple mark on the bottom. "Evans!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.   
  
"What, why would you think that was me?" Lily said sweetly as she fluttered her eyelashes.   
  
"I'm so gonna get you!" James exploded. Lily took off running around the compartment, with James close behind.   
  
"You are so in for it!" Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Lucios Malfoy, Severus Snape, and their other accomplishes, Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"Hey there Lily," Snape said sweetly as he set down next to Lily, pushing James away. "How is my mudblood doing today?" he snickered.   
  
"He is so in for it," Sirius whispered to Darcy.   
  
"What did you just call her?" James said, standing up.   
  
"A mudblood, got a problem with it, mudblood lover?"   
  
"That's it," Lily yelled. "You're going down." Lily and James must have had the same idea, because they both took out their wands. Lily said an incantation, turning his hair bright pink with purple polka dots. While James said something, turning his skin bright orange.  
  
"Ahhhh," Snape screamed. "You two are going to regret this!"   
  
"I guess we should have just hit him," Lily whispered to James as he Slytherins exited.   
  
"I would die if I was put in Slytherin, wouldn't you?" James replied to Lily.   
  
"Yeah, especially since we'd have to be in that crowd," Lilly said. The room turned quiet, could it be true, did James and Lily just have a friendly moment? Thankfully, to break the silence, the cart lady with snacks rolled in.   
  
"Snacks!" the boys and Lily all exclaimed at the same time (Sirius the loudest of all) . Everyone got lots of Pumpkin pastries, Bernie Bott's Beans, and Chocolate Frogs, which were Lily and James's favorites.   
  
"Someday, someday, my face is going to be on one of these cards," James thought out loud. The rest of the time they all ate their snacks, chattering happily, about school, quidditch, anything that came to mind.   
  
"Lily, there was a rumor around saying you were gonna quit the quidditch team," Remus said. Lily, Sirius, and James were all on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, James being seeker, and Lily and Sirius being chasers.   
  
"Over my dead body," Lily replied. "If there's anything I love more than school, it's quidditch." Quidditch was the only thing that Lily and James could agree about, and have a conversation about, without breaking into a fight.  
  
"I can't wait until first practice!" James exclaimed.   
  
"We're gonna win the championship this year," Sirius said.   
  
"Oh, you guys, we better get our robes on," Darcy interrupted. The boys left to the next compartment so Lily and Darcy could change.   
  
"I think Sirius likes you," Lily said to her best friend.  
  
"We're just friends, and that's all," Darcy replied, with her cheeks growing red.  
  
"I know it when I see it, and you two totally like each other, even if you're not ready to admit it," Lily said.   
  
"Yeah, well, I think Peter totally digs you," Darcy replied, happy to be off the subject of her and Sirius.  
  
"Of course he digs me, he has since the first year." Lily replied. "Every guy in the whole school adores us except for James, Sirius, and Remus. Well, except exclude Sirius in your case," Lily finished, giggling.  
  
"I guess I should admit it that every guy would die to go out with us," Darcy said. "I mean, you're beautiful, Lily. With your wavy red hair, and your emerald green eyes."  
  
"And every guy notices your shiny blond hair, and your baby blue eyes."  
  
"I guess we are some of the most beautiful girls in the school," Darcy exclaimed.  
  
In the boys compartment the same thing was being discussed.  
  
"You know, it's funny," Remus spoke up.  
  
"What's funny?" James asked.   
  
"That we could get every single girl in the whole school, I mean, we ARE the most popular," Remus replied. "Except for Lily and Darcy. That's what I like so much about them, they accept us for friends, not popular lovers."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," James said. "Have you seen the way Darcy looks at us? She's totally got the hots for Sirius. And sometimes I even catch her staring at Remus and I, even Peter a couple of times."   
  
"So Lily's the only one left, that doesn't adore us?" Sirius asked.   
  
"And you know what's funny about that?" Peter piped up. "She could get any guy in the whole school. I mean, they're always surrounding her, asking her to go out with them. But she always says no, except for a couple of times."   
  
"I wonder why Lil' doesn't adore us?" Sirius wondered.  
  
"Let's just be thankful there's one girl in this school who would rather be friends with us that our girlfriend," Remus said.   
  
Back in the girls' compartment, they were still discussing that subject.  
  
"I mean, they're the only guys who aren't head-over-heels in love with us," Darcy pointed out.  
  
"And thank god, I hate all those guys in love with us!" Lily said. " And it's so funny, because the only girls that like us are Amber and Elizabeth, since they get all the guys too. Every other girl in the school despises us, just because they want attention from guys, instead of us getting all the attention." The boys soon entered the compartment, now talking about classes.  
  
"I signed up for Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Divination," announced James.   
  
"I signed up for those, except no arithmancy, and Muggle Studies instead," Remus, Peter and Darcy announced.   
  
"Well I'm in those classes," Sirius replied.  
  
"Me too," Lily piped up.   
  
"Great, just what I wanted, to be in all of Lil's classes," James spoke up.  
  
"My name is LILY!"  
  
"Lil"  
  
"LILY"  
  
"Lil"  
  
"LILY"  
  
"Lil"  
  
"LILY"  
  
"Lil"  
  
"LILY"  
  
This went on for about two minutes, until Sirius yelled, "SHUT IT UP YOU TWO!"  
  
"Sorry," they both apologized at the same time.  
  
"I wouldn't get mad if he didn't call me Lil," Lily protested.  
  
"Well I just call her that because she's gullible!" James snickered.   
  
"You know, you're a conceited jerk, Potter!"  
  
"Well you're a prat of a witch that doesn't know ANYTHING!"  
  
"STOP!" Darcy yelled. "We get enough of this, why don't you two call truce?"  
  
"TRUCE?" They both yelled as if that was the most stupid idea in the world.   
  
Suddenly the train came to a stop.   
  
"We're there!" They al exclaimed. "Finally!"  
  
The six heard Hagrid, the gamekeeper, yelling, "Firs' years, this way!"   
  
The six barely fit into one boat, they had grown over the years. About two minutes later they finally approached Hogwarts.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lily announced. "I mean, I'd pick Hogwarts over my home any day."  
  
"It's too bad we only have seven years here," Darcy agreed. The Marauders entered the Great Hall, where the sorting was about to begin.   
  
Just as the six were sitting down, girls and boys from the 2nd through 7th year came running over. Lily watched as Samantha Manner, a sixth year Hufflepuff, settled herself on Sirius's lap, Arrie Calpshom, a seventh year Ravenclaw jumped onto James's lap, Mallory Caldel, a third year Ravenclaw, cuddled up to Remus, and Sally Moore, a fifth year Hufflepuff, set down next to Peter. Not to mention ten other girls surrounding the boys. (All of them were ditzes)   
  
"Oh please," Lily muttered under her breath. But just then Maurice Camal, the most popular seventh year Gryffindor came to sit down next to Lily and put his arm around her. George Marley, a 6th year Ravenclaw who was very cute, also came up to Darcy and put his arm around her. Eleven other boys came to stand around the boys. James watched as Lily shoved Maurice's arm away.   
  
"Excuse me, but I'd rather just talk," she explained. James was amazed that Lily didn't want Maurice's arm around her. Maurice was the most popular seventh year in the school. And he also couldn't believe Maurice had an interest in Lily, the nerve of him! Maurice was nice, but he was just like the Marauders, if he didn't have a new girlfriend every week, he had a new one every two weeks. The longest relationship he had ever had was a month, with the most popular seventh year girl. Of course, that was the longest James had ever had a relationship.   
  
"Oh Jamsie-poo, why are you staring off into space?" Arrie said as she waved her hand back and forth in front of James's face. "Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to me?"   
  
"Sorry, I'm just tired," James replied. It wasn't exactly a lie, he was very tired. Arrie was just like all the other girls he had dated, she was a ditzy blond. And of course, James realized she was an airhead, but he didn't know why he never seemed to care. James had only gone out with about ten smart girls in his time at Hogwarts.   
  
"Um, you guys need to go back to your own tables, the sorting's about to start," Remus urged.   
  
"Bye Jamsie-poo!" Arrie said sweetly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Bye, Lily," Maurice said as he passionately kissed her.   
  
Lily pushed him away as she said, "What was that for?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to," Maurice replied, turning red.  
  
"Did I say so?" Lily demanded. "NO! Now don't expect to see me again!"  
  
"Whoa, Lily!" James exclaimed as he saw her yelling at Maurice. "Letting down boys already?"  
  
"At least I don't let guys believe I love them, when I'm just using them as the 'guy of the week'," Lily replied harshly. "Do you realize how many hearts you break? All the girls in the bathrooms talk about is how you've broken their hearts, and they thought you loved them."  
  
"It's true, James," Darcy piped up. "And then Lily has to make them fell better by telling them, 'he's a jerk', 'you deserve better'."  
  
"Do you have any idea how it hurts them?" Lily questioned.  
  
But before James could answer they heard the sorting hat start to sing it's yearly song.  
  
"It must be boring, being a hat," Lily said to Sirius. "I mean all you have to do all year is make up a song."   
  
All the first years were sorted, and Gryffindor had ten new additions. And then, Headmaster Dumbledore gave his speech.  
  
"I'd like to welcome all of the new students, and the old students back. This year will truly be a year to never forget," Dumbledore started. "And as you know, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits," he continued, looking straight at James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Darcy. "And, a few last words, bibble, babble, dribble, doop!" At that the plates suddenly were filled with food.  
  
The end of the Gryffindor table was very quiet; mainly because everyone was busy stuffing themselves with the most delicious food they had ever eaten. After the feast was finished the prefects led the students to their common rooms.   
  
"Lally Eggs," a prefect said as the fat lady portrait let in the students.   
  
"I can't believe it's a brand new year already," Darcy said sighing. Ever since the first year, the six marauders had started traditions. Sirius, Peter, and Remus would play a game of exploding snap, Darcy would read a new love story, and Lily and James would play chess.   
  
"You know, I'm gonna beat you this time," James announced.  
  
"In your dreams, Potter," Lily said as she moved her first piece.   
  
Darcy soon went up to her room, and at about 10:15 Sirius, Remus, and Peter went to bed. Lily and James were still in a grueling game of chess.   
  
"Check," James said as he moved his queen.  
  
"Just a second I'm thinking here," Lily said, as she was deep in thought. Lily moved her queen to take James's king. "Check mate," she said with glee showing through.   
  
"I challenge you to a rematch," James said.   
  
"You're on, Potter," Lily said, smiling.   
  
Once again, they played a grueling game of chess that lasted for an hour at least. In the end, James had won.   
  
"We better go to bed," Lily said, being that it was 12:30.   
  
"Yeah, you're right," James said as he put the chessboard away.  
  
"Goodnight, Evans," James said.  
  
"Goodnight, Potter," Lily replied sleepily.  
  
On their way up, they both fell asleep walking, and tumbled onto the couch.   
  
"Lily, James, get up," Darcy prodded.   
  
"They won't even budge," Sirius replied.   
  
"We'll never be able to wake them up," Remus complained. "And breakfast starts in ten minutes."  
  
"I've got an idea," Darcy said with an evil grin. "Lily, James, oh my gosh, Voldemort's here, and he's about to kill us all!"  
  
"What," they both said as they jumped out of bed, with sweat soon rolling down their bodies.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you prats!" Lily and James yelled at the same time as they started chasing them around the room.   
  
Five minutes later the six entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Suddenly, the Great Hall turned silent.   
  
"Why are they staring at us?" Lily asked. All of the students burst out laughing.   
  
"Look down," Sirius said quietly and slowly.   
  
Lily and James looked down, and found that they were still in their pajamas.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Lily started mumbling.  
  
"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, please come see me immediately," Professor Dumbledore said loudly.  
  
"Great," James mumbled.   
  
The two walked silently up to Professor Dumbledore's office.   
  
"What's the password, what's the password?" James started mumbling.  
  
"Umm..." Lily said. "Bernie Bott's Beans, Lily pad, house elf, Toad snot?" Lily started saying passwords.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Lily and James walked up the stairway, which was decorated by various portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses. When they arrived at the door guarding Dumbledore's office, Lily raised her hand to knock, just before Professor Dumbledore softly said, "Come in."  
  
They both entered looking around at the interior of Dumbledore's office. Of course, James had been here over twenty times before, and Lily had at least ten.   
  
"Hello there, Fawkes," Lily and Harry both greeted the phoenix at the same time.   
  
They both looked up into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.  
  
"Of course, I called you here to know why you were both in your pajamas. I know that you just probably forgot to change. So you are free to go. But it was my duty as headmaster to at least call you to my office, you may go," Dumbledore said all in one breath, but very calmly.  
  
"Thanks," Lily and James both said at the same time as they left.  
  
"Well, that was a big break," Lily said, very relieved that they weren't even punished for going down to breakfast in their pajamas.   
  
"Yeah, I wonder why he let us off the hook," James wondered aloud.  
  
"No idea, I'm just glad we got out of there," Lily replied.  
  
"So, I reckon it's Divinaiton?" James said as he skimmed over his schedule.  
  
Just as they walked out they heard a scream from a girl. They looked over to see Lacey Parks, a fifth year Slytherin, with purple hair and pink skin.  
  
Lily and James burst out laughing as they saw Sirius standing behind a statue.  
  
"That was priceless!" James said as he got up, since he had fallen down from laughing so hard.  
  
"The first prank of the year!" Sirius said excited.  
  
"No fair, you didn't let us in on it!" Lily pouted.  
  
"Oh but Lil-ay, dahling, you are a major part of my next plan!" Sirius said slowly.  
  
"And what would that be?" Lily said in a very elegant voice.  
  
"Gluing Mrs. Norris to the wall!" Sirius said as he started to giggle.  
  
James and Lily burst out laughing.   
  
"When are we going to do it?" James asked.  
  
"Tonight, meet me in the common room at midnight sharp, and DON'T BE LATE!" he added dramatically.  
  
Later that night, Lily got out of bed and tiptoed down to the common room. As she walked in she bumped into something.  
  
"Ouch, whatdja do that for?" James asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"Sorry," Lily whispered. "Where's Sirius?"  
  
"BOO!" They heard a voice yell.  
  
"Sirius!" they both exclaimed at the same time.   
  
"You guys ready?" he asked them.  
"Definitely!" Lily said, very excited about their upcoming prank.   
  
Then, suddenly, James pulled out something from behind his back. It was a silver sheet.  
  
"An invisibility cloak!" Lily whispered with glee.  
  
"It's a family heirloom," James explained. "My father gave it to me just two weeks ago. He said, 'Get into trouble my boy!'."  
  
They threw the invisibility cloak over themselves and soon were off. They crept out of the common room and were soon in the hallway. They heard Filch, the caretaker, walking past, without Mrs. Norris.  
  
"I think she's in his office," James whispered.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Lily asked Sirius.  
  
"First, you grab her tail, Lily, then you turn Mrs. Norris purple, James, while I perform a charm making her hair covered with glue," Sirius explained.  
  
"Sounds good to me," James replied as they arrived at the office door. They tiptoed inside as Lily suddenly grabbed Mrs. Norris by the stomach. James and Sirius performed the charms, and they soon threw the invisibility cloak over themselves as they ran out of Filch's office.  
  
After they were back inside the common room they each ran up to their dormitories.   
  
The next morning as the Marauders went down to breakfast they saw a moving photo of a purple cat that was covered in adhesive.  
  
"Mrs. Norris?!?" Remus exclaimed joyfully.  
  
"Classic!" Darcy said at the same time.  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius were all smiling to themselves.   
  
  



	2. Potions class and Sirius acting like a m...

Disclaimer: I don't know if I remembered to post this in the first chapter, but, I DO NOT own all of the stuff that you recognize as J.K. Rowling's, k? Now with that said...  
  
A/N: My laptop just broke, and all of my stories (including following chapters) are GONE, yes, BYE BYE. So, now I've got to rewrite all of my upcoming chapters for the stories, so, let's just say it might take awhile....  
  
Lily loves James loves Lily? OR NOT! Chapter 2:  
  
The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully, unless you count Lily and James arguing about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts. James was the captain, and Lily was co-captain and manager of Gryffindor's house team. James was also the team's star seeker, and Lily was the best chaser to come along in a very long time. This, of course, just made Lily and James more competitive.  
  
"Just because you like that Rivers girl does NOT mean she automatically gets a spot on the team!" Lily exclaimed outraged. Katelyn Rivers, a fourth year Gryffindor, was trying out for the beater position, which was one of the positions actually open. Katelyn was quite popular, and also quite a ditz. Lily had always wondered why Katelyn had been placed in Gryffindor. But, James always went after the blonde ditzy type, so it was no wonder he had a thing for Katelyn. "And anyway, even if you do go out with Katelyn, you'll break up with her after about two weeks anyway!"  
  
"I can choose whoever I wish to," James replied, now very angry. "I, yes, I am the captain. You're just the co-captain."  
  
"Since I am the co-captain AND manager, I get a LARGE say in who makes the team," Lily argued. "If I say no, then that person can NOT make the team."  
  
Thankfully, at that moment, the prefects were called up to the head table. James and Lily, being they were both prefects, reluctantly trudged up to the table, sending glares at each other the whole trip. Professor McGonagall handed out the Gryffindor time tables to Lily, James, Amber Grodel- Lily's friend, Lars Goldilgh- a sixth year, and the head girl Carliana Windsor. Lily and James quickly handed out the portion of the time tables, along with their own. As they sat back down, they saw Remus hitting his head against the table, Darcy looking grim, and Sirius grinning like a maniac.  
  
"I'm guessing we have double potions with the Slytherins first?" Lily questioned already looking unhappy.  
  
"Yes!!!" Sirius screamed out with delight.  
  
"Sirius, that is NOT a good thing," James explained sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, but my boy, it is!" Sirius replied grinning like a maniac. "We'll be able to pull loads more pranks," he whispered quietly with glee to the group.  
  
"Sirius!" the Marauders all yelled as they each smacked him playfully. After the six finished their breakfast they hurried out of the Great Hall to have some time to goof around in the common room. Lily, James, Sirius, Darcy, and Amber all played a rousing game of exploding snap. While those guys were playing exploding snap, Remus had challenged Elizabeth to a game of wizard chess. (In which he was beating her spectacularly)  
  
The Marauders were becoming closer to Amber Grodel and Elizabeth Smithens, Lily and Darcy's dormmates. Amber and Elizabeth were the most popular girls in school besides Lily and Darcy. Amber had curly black hair, amethyst eyes, and a fair complexion. She was quite beautiful, and very charming and witty. Elizabeth had honey brown straight hair that fell just past her shoulders, brown eyes the color of stained wood, and quite tan skin with a few freckles. Elizabeth was quite clever, beautiful, and humorous, and was just as popular with the male population of Hogwarts as Amber. Even though Amber and Elizabeth didn't love pranks as much as they boys, they were still definitely Marauder material. Just like the Marauders, their personalities shone, and they were both mischief makers also.  
  
"Ah ha!" Amber exclaimed triumphantly as the cards exploded into Lily, James, and Sirius's faces. "I win!!!"  
  
"Awww, you got lucky," James replied, giving Amber that famous lopsided grin of his. James was becoming quite fond of Amber, as a friend, if not more.  
  
"Yep, uh-huh, sure," Amber replied happily.  
  
"Check MATE!" Remus cried out triumphantly. He had just won his and Elizabeth's chess game.  
  
"Okay, now YOU got lucky!" Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Ummm, guys, it looks like it's time for potions," Peter piped up from the corner, where he had been observing the exploding snap game.  
  
"Well," Lily replied happily while jumping up from her cozy chair quickly. "What are we waiting for?!?" She then dashed out the portrait hole dragging poor Peter along with her.   
  
"Lils, I've never seen you this enthusiastic about Potions before," Sirius said jokingly as he and James caught up with Lily, who was now at a walking pace.   
  
"It's most likely because Lily can't wait to try out her new plan," Darcy said as she ran up to Sirius, Lily, and Peter.  
  
"And what plan would that be?" James questioned as him and Amber caught up.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to find out during Potions, won't you?" Elizabeth teased him as her and Remus had finally caught up with the group.  
  
"You mean you three are in on this too?" James demanded as he pointed to Elizabeth, Amber, and Darcy.  
  
"Awww, come on girlies, tell us what your plan is," Sirius pouted as Remus started to chuckle.  
  
"What?" Sirius and James demanded at the same time.  
  
"You mean YOU'RE in on this too?" James demanded at Remus.  
  
"Seriously guys, this one is ingenious," Remus said while clutching his side, trying to hold in the laughter that was threatening to escape. And at that moment the Marauders plus Amber and Elizabeth arrived at the Potions dungeon.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," Darcy said quietly while walking in. But, instead of seeing Professor Valeek, the same potions professor from the four years the Marauders had been here, they saw a beautiful young woman in her nid thirties.  
  
"Now, class, if you can please take your seats I will introduce myself," the young woman announced with a magical voice as the bell rang for class to start. "Now, my name is Martilia William, and I am the new Potions Master here at Hogwarts. If you are wondering what happened to Professor Valeek, he transferred to Rockhurst after being offered the Defense Against the Dark Arts position there. And, for those of you who don't know where Rockhurst is, it is a wizarding academy in Massachusetts. Now, you may all call me Professor William. And now, instead of making an invisibility potion as scheduled, I believe we will just have a fun day. Now, we will go around the room and introduce ourselves. Just say your name, your house, and three things about yourself."  
  
"Oh no, our pranks is totally ruined now," Lily said glumily.  
  
"And what was your prank in the first place?" James and Sirius demanded at the same time.  
  
"We were going to put some "extra" ingredients in the Slytherins' potions so they would all turn into the animal that looked most like themself," Darcy explained.  
  
"And I really was looking forward to seeing Malfoy as a ferret," Amber said with a grin on her face from just picturing it.   
  
The rest of the lesson everyone took turns introducing themselves. Lily, Sirius, Remus, James, and Darcy all said the same thing. Their name, Gryffindor, and that all that mattered was that they were a Marauder forever. And then, they each said something witty about the Slytherins which received hidden laughing from Professor William.   
  
When the bell rang signalling for the end of class the Marauders and Amber and Elizabeth jumped up quickly out of their chairs and raced for the door.   
  
"Bye Professor William!" the girls all shrieked happily.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius yelled. "You have achieved the first good potions lesson in the history of the Marauders being here!" And with that, he ran out quickly, receiving murderous glares from the Slytherins.   
  
"So, Jamsie, isn't tonight the big night?" Remus asked James.  
  
"And what big night would this be?" Darcy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Quidditch tryouts, DUH!" Sirius yelled out happily. "So, Darcy, you trying out this year?"  
  
"Mmmmm, I'm not sure," Darcy replied nervously. "I mean, I didn't make it in my second year, why would I make it this year?"  
  
"You will, trust me," Lily encouraged her friend. At that moment, there came a loud beeping noise, along with the obnoxious words "It's time for lunch, it's time for lunch," in a sing-song voice coming from Sirius' new watch.  
  
"LUNCH!!!!!!!!" Sirius screamed out as he made a dash for the portrait hole and ran to the Great Hall.  
  
"He'll end up in Azkaban someday, I'm sure of it," Lily said jokingly as the other turned to follow him. 


End file.
